Different
by bubbs
Summary: It took him a long time to notice her. Something was different about her, but really she was the same. What was different, really, was him. [Fionna/Gumball.] [Oneshot]


_A/N: This story is based on a few lines from _Ok Go's Back From Kathmandu._ Also, I really love Gumball. Seriously, he's the greatest. _

* * *

It took Prince Bubba Gumball a long time to notice Fionna. It was a funny thought to him, really, because he noticed a lot of things– even things involving Fionna the Human.

He noticed that she didn't like keeping her hair out of her hat no matter what the occasion, even at the balls he would throw once in a while. He noticed how participating in his hobbies with her– things like baking, mostly, but the occasional science experiment as well– tired her out sooner than her own hobbies involving adventures and slicing monsters in half to save a Fluffly person. He noticed how she would smile and say she was having fun, anyway.

Oh, and he definitely noticed the crush she had on him.

But no, even after all the things he noticed about her he never really _noticed_ her. It had taken a dream, of all things, to make him realize that. And oh, _glob no,_ not one of _those_ dreams. He liked to think himself to be a gentleman, after all.

The dream made her seem different. Glob, she seemed surreal, even. Maybe it was the way he danced with her under the stars, in the dream. Maybe it was the way her body pressed up against his, almost as if they were one. The way her eyes had sparkled in the moonlight... Everything about her seemed different.

He _loved _it.

He wasn't sure why it took him so long to realize how attractive she was, both on the inside and the outside. Perhaps she had done something to him? Drugged him? He laughed– he was fairly certain she wouldn't do something like that, she was too _good _for that. Unless she's convinced this would be for the greater good of Aaa, he was confident that he was safe from that. It all led him to conclude that no, she hadn't done anything to herself, nor to him.

There wasn't anything different about Fionna the Human.

It was him himself, that changed. She hadn't done anything to influence this– she just remained her brave, bubbly, heroic self.

Now, when he's invited her over to his castle to show her a new revelation he had discovered in science (and baking, apparently– who knew that you could hold so much syrup in a sponge cake?) he knew it wouldn't do anything to just let the feelings sit.

"Fionna..." Gumball started, smiling a bit as he saw her turn away from the sponge cake and to him in interest. She had crymbs around her mouth from the cookies he had offered her a little earlier in the visit. It was childish, maybe, in the eyes of others– but now, he just found it cute. "I've been thinking about this for a little while and... Well, Fionna, would you like to go out with me?"

The adventuress in front of him froze, and he was sure that somewhere inside of him, he did a fist pump at the blush that rose on her cheeks. "You mean, like, _go out _go out?"

"Yeah. _Go out_ go out. More than pals kind of going out, if that makes sense–"

"Well, I– I didn't think you _liked_ me _that_ way, Gumball..." She choked out, avoiding his gaze. Well, she had him there.

"I'll admit that it took me a long time to notice, but..." He scratched the back of his head, feeling a little awkward. "I've finally come to realize that, yes, Fionna, I _do _like you."

She looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. He was suddenly glad that Cake wasn't here– she had been fine with them being friends, but he was sure that she'd 'rip him a new one' for trying to initiate a relationship with Fionna. Fionna seemed to search his eyes for a moment, before looking down and muttering something. Gumball frowned.

"Wait, Fionna, I didn't hear you." Fionna's blush seemed to spread at his comment, and she seemed to be flustered.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, forcing it out. Fionna seemed to soften a bit, though, before continuing. "Yes– there, I said it. My answer is yes, I'd love to, Gumball."

And with that, he grinned at her. "... Want another cookie?"

She laughed.

"Of course! Your cookies are so rad."


End file.
